


Times Have Changed(Or Have They?)

by supermariogirl



Series: Dimimi Week 2018 [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: After SPM, Are they unrequited?, Dimimi Week, F/M, Mimi has feelings, read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Mimi reflects on her feelings towards Dimentio and wonders if he's really gone.





	Times Have Changed(Or Have They?)

Things have changed. Ever since the gang split up, Mimi seemed to get the short end of the stick. Blumiere reunited with his long lost love, Mr. L reverted back to Luigi(although it seemed as though parts of him were still there), and O'Chunks and Nastasia found solace in each other and started dating, much to the annoyance to Luigi. That left Mimi alone.

With all this peacefulness and resolution, one would think she would be happy. But it seemed to be the opposite.

The problem is that she had fallen in love with a certain jester, the same one that had betrayed her and her friends.

Of course, she had fallen in love with him before the betrayal. But even then, she still couldn't help but have feelings for him. Like with all of her crushes from back in the day, she tried to deny it first.

But she had to accept it eventually, and that wave of realization came a few months after the betrayal.

This she never told anyone. She didn't think they'd take it too well. I mean, falling in love with someone who betrayed you? It's ridiculous. Besides, he's gone, right?

Although, sometimes she wondered if he wasn't. Maybe he was still out there. Could he return? Anything could happen.

She thought about this one night when she returned home. It was a normal night. But something was off.

Walking into her living room, she noticed that the kitchen light was still on. Did she leave it on this morning without realizing it? It's happened before, but she remembered turning it off before leaving that morning.

Brushing off that random event, she tiredly walked upstairs to her bedroom. When she opened the door, she found something strange.

A bouquet of purple and yellow flowers sitting on her bed. Those two colors only reminded her of one person.

 _Him_.

 

 


End file.
